There's No Such Thing As Werewolves
by aflores5235
Summary: At the end of season 2 Allison is devastated by the death of her mother and she needs some time to herself. She decides to break up with Scott and he doesn't fight it because he knows they are meant to be together. What would have happened if Allison would have changed her mind? Rated M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

She loved Scott, there was no doubt in her mind about that, she would always love him. But so much had happened she just didn't know how to handle all of it anymore. She was strong but there was only so much she could take before she broke. Their lives were constantly in danger, people were dying, including her mom, and they never knew what they were going to have to face next.

These and so many other thoughts ran through her head as she sat next to Scott on her bed. She knew what she had to say but she didn't know if she had the strength to do it. Just him being here made her question her decision and the way he was caressing her hand made her heart want to break in two. He was always so caring putting other's needs before his own.

This is why this decision was so hard and she knew it would hurt more than anything she had experienced so far. But she also knew it would hurt Scott and that made it that much worse. She finally got the courage to speak and the only words that would come out were, "I'm sorry." She couldn't even look at him because she didn't want to see the look on his face but she was surprised at what he had to say back.

"You don't have to be sorry."

He continued to hold her hand and rub his thumb back and forth over her hand. He was trying to let her off easy but she wanted him to get mad, it would make it easier for her.

"I do. I have to. For what I did and for what I said. For everything, especially for what I have to do now."

Even as she said it she knew it wasn't what she really wanted what she really wanted was to curl up right next to him and feel the warmth radiate off of his body. Feel his arms around her pulling her as close to him as possible and protecting her from anything and everything. She knew he would let her even though he knew she was trying to break up with him. Scott would comfort her and love her no matter what. She could feel his eyes on her and it made it that much harder to continue.

"It's ok."

"No it's not."

"Yes it is."

"Scott I'm trying to break up with you."

"I know and it's ok."

She didn't think he would just give up this easy and she didn't know if this hurt worse than if he would have gotten angry with her. She didn't know if she wanted him to fight her on this but she definitely didn't want him to be ok with it.

"How is that ok?"

He continued to just look at her with so much love and she couldn't understand why he was saying this. She knew he loved her why didn't he care if they broke up.

"Because I can wait."

He said it with such confidence that Allison had to pause for a second. But she couldn't make him wait for her, she wanted him to move on with his life and she would try to do the same. But even as she thought it she knew she wouldn't be able to but she wanted to give Scott the chance to.

"I can't make you wait for me, I'm not going to make you do that."

"You don't have to because I know we're going to be together."

His smile almost brought her to tears because he still was so optimistic even while she broke up with him. Her eyes were already filling with tears and it was hard to look him in the eye because she believed what he said but she also didn't want to ruin his life.

"There's no such thing as fate."

Scott just shrugged and said, "there's no such thing as werewolves."

Scott McCall was the only person who could make her smile at her lowest moments and this situation was no different. But then everything came rushing back and tears were running down her face as she looked up at Scott again. He looked at her and wiped a tear that was coming down her cheek and than caressed her chin and moved closer to her. She closed the rest of the distance between them and connected their lips.

His lips felt so soft against hers and for a second she let herself forget that she was breaking up with him. Their lips had always fit so perfectly together as if they were always meant to be and she savored the warmth that his lips brought to hers. She almost got lost in the kiss but finally pulled back knowing that if she didn't she would change her mind.

She could see the hurt in Scott's face but he gave her her space. She looked down not wanting him to see her cry and she felt his hand leave her leg as he got up to leave. She watched him walked toward the door wanting more than anything to go after him.

He walked past her dad and she knew that it was over. Her dad came and sat by her side as she curled up next to him and cried. She had just broken up with the love of her life and it wasn't even anything that he did. Had she just made a big mistake, she could already feel his absence and it hurt more than anything. She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't even hear her dad speak.

"Allison?"

"Yeah sorry."

"I think you should get some rest."

"I think you're right."

She crawled to the top of her bed and pulled the covers up. Her dad kissed her forehead, turned out her light and she was left in the darkness, with the thought and feeling that she had just made the biggest mistake of her life.

She knew she wouldn't be able to sleep but she just lay there staring at the ceiling as tears streamed down her face. She didn't even realize she was still crying. She loved Scott and he loved her and she had added too many other things to their relationship. The only thing that mattered was that they loved each other and she made it about so much more. They were better together and she knew that know and she had to tell him she had made a mistake.

That's it. She knew she had made a mistake and she was going to fix it, tonight. She quickly put on some shoes and headed straight for the window. She climbed out and onto the roof and quickly climbed down. She was going to have to walk because she didn't want her dad finding out. So she headed down the street to Scott's house.

She was almost half way there when she heard howling. It wasn't just one werewolf it was a lot and they were getting closer. She knew it wasn't Scott but she needed to see what it was. Luckily she had grabbed a knife before leaving just in case, so she headed towards the woods. She knew this was probably stupid but she couldn't go without knowing who or what was out there.

It was so dark and she could barely see two feet in front of her but the sounds were getting closer and closer. She moved quickly and quietly not wanting whoever was out there to know she was there. She saw figures out in the distance and as soon as she leaned in to get a closer look someone grabbed her from behind and covered her mouth before she could scream.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Better Together

Allison elbowed her attacker, pushed off and pulled her knife out. She turned around ready to fight but instead found herself having to suppress the laugh building inside her.

"Scott, what the hell are you doing out here?"

"I could ask you the same question." He was starting to catch his breath and was able to stand up straight again but still needed to hold his stomach.

"I came to talk to you I didn't like how we ended things."

A smile started to form on Scott's face and he took a step towards her but before he could respond they heard the howls again and this time they were even closer than before. Scott pulled Allison behind a tree and tried to listen to see where the howls were coming from.

"Can you tell where they're coming from or where they're headed?"

"It"s hard to tell. There's a lot of them but it doesn't seem like they are moving towards us it sounds like they are circling something."

"Circling what?"

"I don't know but I intend to find out. You should go home Allison I don't want you getting hurt."

Scott knew it was a long shot that she would go but he thought he would try. He really didn't want her to get hurt but he knew if it came down to it she could protect herself so he wouldn't force her to leave even though he doubted he could make her either way.

He could already tell by the way she was crossing her arms and had her head cocked to the side that she was coming with him.

"Sorry, force of habit had to ask."

She didn't even respond just nodded for him to lead the way. She did like his protective nature but sometimes she wished he didn't treat her like a damsel in distress because she for sure was not a damsel in distress.

They tried to walk as quietly as possible, which was very difficult with every branch and leaf making a noise that seemed to echo throughout the forest. Allison was following Scott's exact trail looking down the entire time when she suddenly bumped right into him. He had stopped dead in his tracks and she had bounced right off him. She moved back closer to him and got close to his ear to whisper. "Scott why did you stop, what's wrong, what do you see?" She still didn't see anything and that made her feel worse. It was too dark out and the only thing she saw was more trees.

"It's not what I see it's what I hear. It's Boyd and Erica they are the ones being circled but I still don't know who or what is circling them. I can't get a good scent there's just too many and I can sense that they are very strong. Definitely stronger than me."

Allison did not like the sound of that. A group of things that were stronger than Scott and they didn't know how many of them there were or where they were or what they wanted. She tried to keep the worry out of her voice even though she knew Scott would be able to sense it. "How far are Boyd and Erica from us?"

"Not far."

"How far are the things that are circling them?"

"Not as close but they are getting closer we need to hurry I have a bad feeling."

He started sprinting up ahead and she did her best to keep up. She didn't want to get separated from him when they didn't know what was out there. The howls continued as they ran deeper into the forest. She thought they were communicating their positions and how they would finally trap Boyd and Erica. But Scott and her were going to do everything they could to make sure that didn't happen.

After running for about 5 minutes they finally saw two figures emerge from the dark. Allison almost let out a sigh of relief but then realized the two were too tall to be Boyd and Erica. Scott must have realized the same thing because he stopped and put his arm out to make sure Allison stayed behind him. The two figures just stood there waiting not even flinching but Scott knew they had saw them. He also knew they were werewolves. He could smell their scent and it smelled like anger, hate, and death.

He grabbed Allison's hand and whispered in her ear, "just stay by my side ok, we are better together."

"I'm not leaving you."

She gave him a reassuring smile and squeezed his hand tighter as he turned to face the two werewolves when all of a sudden two more figures came running towards them from the side. They both got ready to fight but realized this time it was really Boyd and Erica. They were both out of breath and both looked terrified. But Scott felt a little better now because now there were four of them and only two of the other guys.

"Boyd what the hell is going on are you guys alright?"

Boyd tried to catch his breath before he answered. "Well… we were going to leave Beacon Hills tonight when all of a sudden we heard all of the howling and we could sense that they were not friendly howls. So we started to make our way back to town when we realized they were following us. We don't know how many but we just kept running but it seemed the harder we ran the closer they got like they were feeding on our fear."

"Alright well we better go now I don't want to run into anymore and those two don't look like they are going to attack so let's move before more show up."

He took Allison's hand and got ready to head back but he had spoke too soon. They were surrounded on all sides and they were outnumbered. They all stood closer together and prepared to fight. Allison pulled her knife out and Scott, Boyd and Erica all changed baring their fangs and claws. The werewolves surrounding them just kept moving closer and closer but none spoke and none changed.

Finally a man with a cane slowly walked closer and finally spoke.

"Scott I have heard a lot about you. I think it's time we talked."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 The Deal

"Who the hell are you?" Allison didn't like this situation one bit. A group of people, who were most likely werewolves, just come into town and seem to know things about Scott and had followed Boyd and Erica. Now the guy, who appeared to be the leader or alpha if she was right about the werewolf thing, was saying he wanted to talk to Scott. She was not going to let Scott be alone with this guy not if she had anything to do with it. She squeezed Scott's hand to let him know she had his back and he gave her a reassuring squeeze right back. They were all back to back when the one with the cane walked closer and began speaking again.

"Where are my manners? My name is Deucalion and this is my pack. I have heard some interesting stories about you Scott, and your pack." He said the last part with a hint of jealousy but Scott couldn't be sure. The one thing he was sure of was that he could sense these werewolves were strong and with just him, Allison, Boyd and Erica they would have no chance against them. He would have to be smart if he wanted all of them to make it out alive.

"Well I guess you already know who I am, so I won't bother introducing myself. What do you want Deucalion?" Scott couldn't put his finger on it but he knew there was something off about this pack and the alpha in particular. There was definitely something wrong with his eyes and what kind of werewolf needed a cane.

"What does any werewolf want? Power, a large pack, and to end anything that threatens either of those two things. See, I don't just have any ordinary pack. I can see that you can sense there is something off about us can't you?" Scott could only nod his head because he did not like the way this conversation was going. He pulled Allison a little closer preparing himself for anything with Boyd and Erica flanking him on both sides. "I am an alpha and I am the alpha of the pack, but I am not the only alpha. Every wolf in my pack is an alpha."

Deucalion just smiled giving everyone in Scott's group a moment to process what he just said. He had a flare for the dramatic and he loved the payoff every time. Scott knew it was something bad but he never would have guessed that it was a pack of alphas. He had never heard of such a thing. Now he knew they were in real trouble, with no way out and no one coming to help.

Allison was the first to speak. "But how? Alphas are always leaders of packs they don't work together, where are each of their packs?"

"You are very perceptive for someone who is not a werewolf. The short answer is they each killed their pack leaders and then killed everyone in their pack. Then they came and joined my pack. It's pretty simple actually and if you think about it it makes total sense. A pack of alphas is unstoppable our powers combined cannot be beat."

Deucalion was slowly pacing back in forth in front of them knowing he was in total control of the situation. He was facing 3 betas and a human girl and he actually felt silly for bringing his whole pack to this encounter. The 4 in front of him were of no threat to him but again he liked the dramatic entrances.

"So what does this have to do with me?"

"It has everything to do with you Scott. I've heard very good things about you, which is both good and bad for you. You could very well be a threat in the future and I very much like to end threats as soon as possible, but also good for you because you have piqued my interest."

Scott was starting to get angry because Deucalion still wasn't answering the question and he couldn't do anything about it because Deucalion had all the control. "Just get to the point Deucalion, what do you want and what are you going to do to us?"

"My dear Scott I'm not going to do anything to you, at least not tonight. But whether something happens later depends on the your answer to my question." He paused for effect and then continued trying to get them off balance. "I want you to join my pack."

Scott felt Allison tense next to him before he really processed what Deucalion had said. "You want me to do what?"

"I want you to become a member of my pack, which in a way will end the threat because you will be working for me and I won't have to worry about you in the future. I think you are capable of much greater things then what you do in Beacon Hills and I can teach you."

"But I'm not an alpha."

"That can be rectified."

"And what if he refuses?"

"Well young lady let's just say that wouldn't be good for him or anyone he loves because there tends to be a lot of collateral damage when I end a threat." He made sure to emphasis the last part while looking directly at Allison. "But I am not completely unreasonable, I don't expect you to answer tonight that would be rude. This is a big decision and I don't want you to take it lightly. I want you to really think of what you would be getting if you accepted and about what would happen if you refused a pack of alphas." With that Deucalion turned around to leave but had one final statement before leaving. "I expect to have an answer by tomorrow night and we will meet hear again, bring whoever you want I don't care but prepare yourself for the consequences of whatever answer you give."

Before Scott could reply the pack was gone and he had the biggest decision to make and he had no idea what he was going to do.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 The Decision

Allison and Scott walked to his house in silence, neither knowing really what to say. They had already took Boyd and Erica home just to make sure they got there safe and now it was just the two of them. They finally reached his house at 2 am and luckily his mom was working the night shift because he did not have the energy to explain what had just happened. He didn't even fully understand it himself. He tried to convince Allison to go home but she insisted on staying with him.

They immediately went up to his room ready to try to figure out their next move, even though they were both exhausted there was no way they were going to bed with this huge decision to make. Allison was prepping her plans in her head and Scott was prepping his and he just hoped they were both on the same page but he was proven wrong when the first thing out of her mouth was, "you can't do it Scott." Somewhere deep inside he knew this was what she was going to say but he hoped that she wouldn't, he didn't want to argue especially not with her.

"You heard him Allison if I don't go with them they are going to start doing terrible things in Beacon Hills and I believe him. I could sense that he was telling the truth and I could also sense how powerful his pack was and especially how powerful he was. We wouldn't stand a chance I can't risk the town, the pack or you."

"You don't always have to protect everyone Scott, we all make our own decisions and we can protect ourselves."

"I know you can but in this case I don't think even I can protect myself. They are a pack of alphas how do you defeat a pack of alphas?"

"I don't know but the solution definitely isn't for you to join them. How do you even know they are telling the truth or what they will do to you when you join? There are just too many variables and unknowns. We don't know who they are or where they came from I think we at least need to do some digging." Allison was getting so frustrated. She couldn't believe Scott was just going to hand himself over just like that without even a second thought. She knew he was always trying to protect others but she didn't think he would do something like this. His instinct was always to put others first and protect people and that was one of the big reasons why she fell in love with him but now it was just putting him in danger and she wasn't going to let him do that.

Scott could not come up with anything to say back because everything she was saying was true. It didn't make him feel any better but he knew she was right and right now they couldn't make a decision without first getting more information and consulting the pack. "Alright you're right we should at least sleep on it and try to get more information tomorrow. I'll sleep on the floor you can have the bed."

"Scott you can sleep in the bed it's not a big deal."

"Are you sure I don't want you to feel weird or uncomfortable I don't mind sleeping on the floor."

"It's not weird. I'm not going to make you sleep on the floor that would be weird."

"Ok if you don't mind." Scott had to suppress the grin that was building behind the facade he was putting up. He loved sleeping with Allison and not just the sex, he loved just laying in bed with her and knowing she was right there next to him. Having her by his side made him a better person and being in the same bed with her again made his heart beat quicken just a little bit.

They both took off their shoes and jackets and got into Scott's bed. They pulled the covers up and Scott turned the lights off. He immediately put his hands to his side just to let her know that he didn't expect anything to happen because he did know they were still broken up. He tried not to think to much about her being next to him but it was hard when he could hear her heart beating faster and could sense her nervousness and something else he couldn't quiet put his finger on it.

She had wanted to be alone with Scott to talk about their relationship but this night had taken such a weird turn that all that got thrown to the back burner. But she still had things she wanted to say and feelings she wanted to express. There was so much going on inside of her head and having Scott in the bed next to her did help her to sort through her feelings. She did agree to him sleeping in the bed but now she was regretting it because with him next to her she felt her walls slowly coming down and all her feelings were bubbling way too close to the surface. She knew he wasn't asleep and she knew he was probably sensing what she was feeling which made it 10 times worse because knowing Scott he would probably try to figure out what was wrong and she would tell and she didn't know where that would lead. But to her surprise he didn't say a word.

They both closed their eyes trying to prepare themselves for the next day but neither could get comfortable and neither felt tired. They tossed and turned and finally ended up facing each other. Their eyes locked and they both felt exactly how they felt when they first fell in love. All the emotions flooding back and they both knew if they allowed themselves they could be happy in this moment together.

They both leaned in slowly trying to soak in this moment, not wanting to forget any of it, just like their first kiss. They closed their eyes and then their lips finally touched and everything they had been feeling spilled out into the kiss. It started off soft and sensual, their lips gently moving against each other sending an electrical pulse through every nerve in their body. Then it became more heated and their hands began to move all over their bodies. Scott's hands on Allison's hips and Allison's hands running through Scott's hair. Allison's lips parted to allow Scott to bite down on her lower lip which caused her to moan out his name. She quickly rolled on top of him purposely grinding down on him as she did this. He moaned into her mouth as he felt his cock hardening with every subtle movement Allison made.

He pushed them both up into a seated position as he quickly removed his shirt and Allisons' before reconnecting his lips with hers. He could smell her getting aroused and that just turned him on even more and with one arm he flipped her over and was on top of her in the same motion. He kissed from one side of her neck to the other as she gently ran her fingernails down his back. She knew every time she did it it made him growl but she liked the animal side of him it was very hot. He went from her neck to her chest and down her stomach and Allison's breathing quickly sped up as he got closer and closer to her center.

He slowly undid her jeans making sure to drag this out as long as possible. He pulled them down and while doing so he trailed a line of kisses from her thighs all the way down her legs causing her to squirm under him. Once they were off he went back up her legs breathing gently on her center. She bit her lip trying to contain herself but she was already turned on enough and now he was just teasing her.

"Scott please."

That was all the encouragement he needed. He was just about to pull down her underwear when they both heard a loud knock at the door. They both jumped up right away scared of who it could be this late at night. Scott was surprised he didn't hear or smell anyone coming up he must have been too distracted. They both got dressed as quickly as possible as the knocking intensified. Scott headed out first as Allison grabbed her knife from her jacket pocket.

He got to the door prepared for anything and motioned to Allison to stay hidden in the living room. But when he finally opened the door he couldn't believe who was standing there looking more angry than ever.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 The Decision

"Mr Argent?" Scott's heart was pounding in his chest but he had to remain calm if he wanted to make it through this alive. "Scott…where is Allison?" Mr. Argent was trying to sound calm but Scott could hear the anger in his voice and see the twitch of his hand that was hovering above his gun. His mind went in 8 different directions as he tried to decide what he was going to say. He knew Mr. Argent would know if he was lying but if he told the truth he might be physically harmed. Before he could answer Mr. Argent's phone rang. He quickly reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. "Allison?"

"Yeah dad its me."

"Allison, where the hell are you? I went back to check on you and you were gone."

"Sorry I just really needed to talk to Lydia so I'm at her house. She's the only one who can help me right now and I couldn't wait until tomorrow."

"Why didn't you just tell me? I didn't know where you went or if something had happened to you Allison. With everything that has been going on why would you not tell me?"

"I'm sorry dad. You were asleep and I didn't want to wake you and I was going to text you but I forgot so that's why I'm calling you in case you were freaking out."

Scott could hear Allison talking from the kitchen and hoped that Mr. Argent was too distracted to hear her too. He was hoping he was buying this but Scott couldn't tell.

"Alright I understand. But next time please tell me before you leave so I don't accidentally harm someone." Scott felt his eyes bore into him as he said that last line.

"Deal and again dad I'm sorry for scaring you. I love you."

"I love you too. Good night."

As he hung up the phone he let out a sigh of relief.

"I'm sorry for bothering you so late Scott."

"No problem Mr. Argent. Is Allison ok?"

"Yeah she's ok. Sorry again."

"Good night Mr. Argent."

"Good night Scott but don't forget I will do anything for my daughter and protect her from anything and anyone."

With that he turned around and walked to his car. Scott watched him go and waved goodbye as he pulled out of the driveway. When he was sure he was gone he slowly closed the door and let out the breath he had been holding the entire time. He turned around and saw Allison come out from the kitchen with her phone in her hand.

"That was really quick thinking, do you think he bought it?" Scott hoped he did because he could not take any more threats, he had enough for one day.

"Yeah he knows its been rough for me so going to Lydia's wouldn't be farfetched and he knows I sneak out sometimes so it's nothing new." They both couldn't help but laugh at that last part because most of the times when she would sneak out it would be too see him and of course she had done the same thing tonight but luckily her dad didn't know that.

They both stood there for a few seconds thinking about what would have happened if her dad hadn't showed up. Neither of them regretted what had happened already but now that they had been interrupted it felt like the time had passed for anything else to happen tonight.

"I think we should probably try to get some sleep." He didn't want to make it seem like he regretted anything but he actually was pretty tired and he could tell she was too. "Yeah I think you're right." She gave him a small smile and walked over and grabbed his hand.

Once they were upstairs they both got under the covers once more but this time they were much more comfortable. Allison immediately curled up next to Scott and rested her head on his chest. He wrapped his arm around her and tried to keep her as close as possible. He gently stroked her shoulder with his thumb and they both relished the feeling of being in each other's arms again. It felt like old times and like nothing had changed, they were just two teenagers in love.

"Scott?"

"Yeah?"

"I need you to promise me something."

"Anything."

"You can't go with that pack. I know you want to protect everyone and I know that's what you default too but we can figure it out. Not just you and me, but you, me, Lydia, Stiles, Boyd, Erica, Derek, and Isaac. We are a pack even though we can sometimes fight and we aren't always on the same side when it comes down to it I know we will all fight to protect you and this town. Together we are stronger than you think and stronger than that alpha pack thinks. So please Scott just don't sacrifice yourself let us help you." After finishing her speech she finally looked at Scott and he had so much love in his eyes for her. She was so smart and he didn't know how he had gotten so lucky. He knew she was right but he never liked putting anyone in danger when he thought he could do something to prevent it. But as a pack if he could get everyone to work together they could win and no one else would have to die or get hurt.

"How can I argue with you when you are just so smart?"

"Well I guess you can't." She gave him a quick kiss on the lips before resting her head back on his chest.

"I love you Allison."

"I love you too Scott." And with that final statement they both fell asleep and Scott's decision was made.


	6. Chapter 6

**Well this is going to be the last chapter. This was originally going to be a one shot but turned into a little bit more. I want to thank everyone who has read this and those who left me very encouraging messages. I couldn't have continued this without you guys. So thanks for reading my story and I look forward to writing more. I hope you like the ending.**

Chapter 6 My Heart

Sleeping had never felt so perfect. Waking up with Allison in his arms just felt right. He loved listening to the steady beat of her heart as she slept and looking at her beautiful face in the morning light. He could stay like this for the rest of the day if he could, gently rubbing circles on her shoulder and pulling her closer to him.

She felt him stir slightly and she could tell by the rise of fall of his chest that he was awake but she didn't want to ruin this moment. The warmth that radiated off of his body and the strength of his arms just made her feel safe and loved.

"You awake?"

She smiled into his chest because she knew he could tell that she was awake. The change in her heartbeat most likely gave her away.

"No fair, no using your wolf sense. I was completely ok with pretending to be asleep for the rest of the day and staying in bed." She snuggled closer to him and buried her face in his chest.

"Sorry can't control it sometimes especially when it comes to you my senses are always on high alert. I can sense almost any change with you, when you're sad, happy, angry you name it even if I'm not near you."

This was always something that baffled Allison. He had saved her a number of times and sometimes he wasn't that close and she wondered how he did it. "How do you do that Scott? I mean I know its the wolf sense but what is it like?"

"Well I never really thought about it but I guess its just like this overwhelming sensation where I just sense what the other person feels. It's like an electrical current that hits me and I just know what is happening with that person." He paused and looked down at her making sure to emphasize this next part. He had to tell her how much she meant to him even if he didn't understand it completely either. He had to at least try. "But even with you it's always been different. It's hard to explain but it's like I'm always there with you and feeling what you feel. It's like your feelings become mine and there is this pull towards you that I just can't fight. Instinct takes over and my instinct has always been to protect you and I know you can handle yourself believe me but I still always feel like I need to be there. There has always been something about you and I could never stay away. I love you more than you know and apart of me will always be with you no matter what. You have my heart Allison and that's what makes me the best person and wolf I can be."

She was so taken aback by what he had just said she could barely breathe. She looked up into his eyes and knew everything he said was true. He wiped a tear that she didn't even know was there from her cheek and just smiled.

"Wow that was a deep conversation for the morning, I didn't even have coffee yet." They both laughed but Allison had something serious to say too. "Scott I feel the same way about you. I know you'll always be there for me but I want you to know I'll always be by your side. Loving you and helping you fight whatever evil thing comes to try and hurt our friends and family. You are my soulmate and I think I've known that for a long time but I was scared. But I'm tired of fighting it. You are mine and I am yours and nobody can take that away from us. I love you Scott and I'm done denying what I feel."

Before Scott could respond Allison pushed herself on top of him and pinned his arms above his head. "Now should we finish what we started last night?". She gave him her most seductive smile and rocked her hips back and forth on top of him, making sure to grind down on his cock. Scott let out a low growl and bit his lower lip. He loved when Allison took control it drove his animal side crazy. She slowly leaned down and started kissing his neck, brushing each part of his skin only slightly before moving on. As soon as he felt her breath on his neck it sent shivers down his spine. She knew exactly what to do to turn him on and she was doing it slowly to torture him.

He squeezed her hands tighter trying to get her to move faster but she didn't take the hint so he decided to take things into his own hands. In a splint second he had flipped her onto her back and had her arms pinned above her head. Before she could protest he kissed her hard on the mouth silencing her immediately.

When they finally broke apart they just looked into each other's eyes. They were both breathing heavily and their bodies couldn't have been closer. Allison finally softly whispered, "Scott let go of my arms so I can touch you." In any other circumstance he might have thought that was a weird thing to say but by the look in her eyes he knew what she meant. He wanted to feel her hands on him just as much as she wanted to touch him. He slowly released his grip on her hands and she grabbed his face gently in both hands. She rubbed her thumbs across his lips and he kissed them both as she pulled them away.

Then she pulled him down to her and softly kissed his lips. Both their eyes squeezed shut savoring this moment, their bodies pressed against each other, their heart beats beating in unison, and their lips touching in the most perfect way.

The kiss started off slow but neither could take it anymore. They both wanted each other and they began to rip each other's clothes off and before they knew it they were both naked. Scott looked down at Allison and just marveled at how beautiful she was. He kissed her again then kissed her neck and the top of her breasts causing Allison to bite down on her lip. She was already squirming under him ready for more.

"Scott, just fuck me already."

Not one to be told twice he moved right back up her body and slowly thrust his cock into her. She was already wet and he slid right in. They both threw their heads back in pure ecstasy as he slowly thrusted deeper. Allison wrapped her legs around his hips to give him better access as he nipped at her neck.

Scott slowly picked up his rhythm moving faster and faster. With each thrust he moved closer and closer to the edge and by the way Allison was breathing he knew she was close to. He moved his one hand down and rubbed her clit. Allison let out a moan as he continued to fuck her while rubbing her clit. He could feel his werewolf coming to the surface but he had learned to suppress it. He bit his lip hard and clenched his fist into the mattress. He looked right at Allison as he thrusted one last time and they both climaxed together. Allison shuddered underneath Scott as his arms finally gave way and collapsed next to her.

They both laid there for a minute catching their breath, both grinning from ear to ear. Finally she crawled next to him and laid her head on his chest. He wrapped his arm around her and kissed her forehead.

What they had just did was amazing and neither of them regretted a thing but now everything was coming back and they knew they had work to do. They had to tell the pack and they had to get ready to fight. Allison looked up at Scott and he looked back down at her.

"Now let's go teach these wolves that they are messing with the wrong fucking wolf."


End file.
